Scorned
by MINDFR3AK13
Summary: Set after first story Bloodlust. Emotions are at an all time high when someone close to Angela and Elena dies...where does that leave Damon and Stefan in all of this...Damon/OC Stefan/Elena. Rated M for later chapters just to be safe... I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkkk! :)


…The Vampire Diaries…

Stefan walked into the Salvatore boarding house and heard Elena whimpering in the study and could hear Angela sobbing. He appeared in the study within seconds walking over to Elena touching her shoulder to let her know he was there.

"Elena what's wrong? What happened?" Stefan asked concerned looking over at Damon as he caught Angela falling to her knees.

"It's Bonnie…" Elena started but couldn't continue because she was choking up and crying.

"She's dead." Damon said holding Angela's sobbing body next to him.

Angela looked down at the crumpled note in her hands and watched her tears fall onto the papers words:

_I'm gone as promised, but not forgotten… -K._

Stefan's mouth was dry looking at how heartbroken Elena and Angela were about Bonnie.

Damon stood up and walked over to his brother and Elena stepped away to let them talk and went to walk over to Angela who was slowly standing up, still facing the fireplace.

"She must have compelled someone to attack Bonnie before she died; it's the only way…" Damon started as Stefan swallowed empty air.

Angela looked down at the note, the note she hadn't shown Damon, and because it was crumpled Elena thought it was a balled up napkin.

_This can't be right…unless…_ Angela thought to herself as the veins around her eyes crawled into sight out of anger and then settled back down, because her thoughts collectively gathered and once they formed into a final thought, she turned to look at Elena and her tears. Angela felt like things were going in slow motion the moment Damon came to her Gram's house, and saw her kneeling over her cousin Bonnie's dead body and now...now the crumpled note felt like it was burning a hole in her hand and reality finally set in. Angela could feel her powers swirling inside of her as her eyes turned into holes of black darkness.

"Angie…" Elena whimpered softly as she turned to face Stefan and Damon.

A loud siren went off in both Damon and Stefan's ears and they both fell to the ground grabbing their heads. Angela disappeared into a blur and snatched Stefan up, choking him up against the wall.

"What did you do Stefan!" Angela screamed slamming his head against the wall.

"Angela, wait!" Damon yelled still floored by the sirens ringing in his head.

"I…." Stefan started but he could barely get his words out. "I couldn't…do…it."

Elena turned slowly to look at Stefan as she knelt down to try to help Damon who still had his hands over his ears.

"What do you mean Stefan? Couldn't do what?" Elena scared of looking at Angela.

"Stefan what did you do?" Angela growled loudly.

_Stefan finally found a spot far of f in the Mystic Falls Woods to bury Katherine. He couldn't believe she had been alive and just like that she was gone. He had so many unanswered questions and now he'd never get the chance to ask. Stefan dug a deep hole for Katherine's coffin. Did she deserve it? Of course not, but he believed deep down everyone who died supernatural or not deserved a proper burial. _

_Stefan opened the casket and took one last look at Katherine. She had caused him nothing but problems since he first fell in love with her and now to see that she was REALLY gone. He felt relieved. He looked at her and for a second he could envision this was Elena. _

Could this be Elena one day? I don't think I could take if anything ever happened to her. _Stefan thought as he pulled the stake out of her chest. He looked down at the lapis daylight necklace Katherine wore. It was such a beautiful color blue. He couldn't think of any other way to remember this deed besides writing in his journal, but since seeing was believing to him he decided he would keep the necklace as a memento. He reached for the necklace and Katherine's eyes shot open as she reached for Stefan's hand. Her mouth opened as she started to gasp for breath she thought she'd never need and the grey veins that ran across her face and body slowly disappeared._

"_Am I in hell?" Katherine asked as Stefan pulled his hand back and stumbled back falling to the ground._

"_How-how…are you alive?" Stefan stammered as Katherine sat up in the coffin weakly._

"_It's a long story. But let's just say I owe a very old friend a favor. It was a one time spell I was bound to someone very powerful that couldn't die…you know the saying…scratch my back…"_

_Stefan looked down at the stake that was within a few inches of his hand on the ground. Katherine looked at the stake and back at Stefan her eyes wide with fear._

"_Stefan please. I realize me coming back here was a mistake." She said as he stood up to his feet, wooden stake firmly in his grip._

"_You're right it was a mistake, why would you come back here? There's nothing here for you."_

"_Isn't it obvious? I came here for you." Katherine spoke and Stefan looked at her confused. _

"_What?"_

"_I came here for you Stefan. But I realized that you moved on…and you didn't plan on going back. I've seen you and Elena together since I've been here…It makes me sick at the sight…because it was supposed to be me. But you're happy…and after the hell I just went through trying to get close enough to you…it's not worth me dying."_

"_You never came to me."_

"_I knew Damon wouldn't let me near you. I came to take you away from Mystic Falls so we can be together. I was trying the divide and conquer technique…I'm not good at this…."_

_Stefan looked at Katherine as she slowly climbed out the coffin with her hands up in an "I surrender" gesture. _

"_Katherine as much as I'd like to believe you…." Stefan started advancing towards her._

"_Wait, wait, wait!" Katherine said backing up with tears in her eyes. _

"_Everybody deserves a second chance right? Give me a chance to leave Mystic Falls and I won't ever come back to bother you or your brother ever again. Let me find someone and fall in love and be happy…I'll be gone for good…" _

"_And you'll be gone forever?" Stefan asked._

"_Forever. You'll never see me again."_


End file.
